Fate Entangled
by The Wild Brittany
Summary: What happens when Kirsten stitches into a man, only to find they have to hunt down a girl that will change their fate. But, is it for the better or worse? What will this girl bring to their door steps? Will they risk their lives for her? Will she help relationships or hurt them? Everything is now up in the air.


Hello Welcome to Chapter one. I just updated it. Jan 4th because I posted this really late at night and there were a lot of errors. Please feel free to message me if there are major blinding errors that you see. I hope you enjoy Chapter One.

Chapter One

The small girl tries to calm her breathing as she runs through the tunnels, she quickly glances behind her and can't see them, but she can definitely hear them. Hear them laughing, telling her, her father is after her, the father she never wanted, the father she doesn't know as a father, but rather a man from her nightmares. She takes a left and screams as a man has appeared in front of her, as he grabs her arms and squeezes hard.

"Get off of me!" She yells in a panic as she knees the man before her in the groin.

"Little Bitch." The man says as she runs off in the other direction dogging random hands coming at her through the darkness.

"Kirsten what do you see?" Cameron calmly says through his head set. Kirsten watches as the girl runs away while the man falls to the ground for a split second before he gets up and runs after the girl again.

"He just got his ass kicked by a girl, she looks about 10." Kirsten replies back as she is pulled to another memory.

"Damn, kind of want to meet this child." Camille says as she starts running a search on his contacts to see if any of them had a child. Linus looks up at her and smirks.

"She could probably kick your ass Cameron." Linus says as Cameron gives him a look, that makes him laugh but he doesn't press the issue.

"Focus." Maggie snaps as they all look down and get back on track.

"Okay different memory, earlier one. He's watching the girl again; she goes to a private boarding school. _Harkin's Academy for Children._ " Kirsten reads the sign out loud, with this information Camille pulls up the school and hacks in for a list of their students. When she pulls up the list her eyes go wide, she is impressed at what kind of school she is in.

"Guys only really important kids go to this school. Like rich kids, high profile students, senator's children and so on. Cameron ask her for a name." Cameron touches his head set and asks Kirsten for a name, but Kirsten just shakes her head telling him she doesn't know, as she watches the scene before her.

"You can't be here." The girl says as she walks away from the man toward one of the academic buildings. The man tries to grab her arm but she moves away from him, giving him a look of warning. For such a small girl, she sure has a lot of guts. "I don't want anything to do with my father." The man rolls his eyes, and tells her she has no choice, her father hired him to bring her to him and that is what he was going to do, even if she goes with him kicking and screaming.

"Aaliyah, you don't have a choice." The girl turned around walking backward and nodded her head.

"Yes I do, he knocked up my mother and walked off, and he has left two other children before. I don't want anything to do with him." She says as her puts her hands on her backpack straps and walks into the building.

"Her heart-rate just spiked." Medical shouted as they looked at the screen.

"Stretch talk to me." Cameron requested slightly urgently. As he looked down at the screen, then back up at Kirsten in the fish tank. As Kirsten told them what the girl's first name was.

"I'm bouncing." Kirsten said as she typed in her pin code, quickly sitting up.

"The man got a call before he was killed, he was told that he failed, and there could be no lose ends. He was then shot in the head by a sniper I think. There was a red dot on his head, and then I heard a gunshot, it sounded far away." Kirsten told them what happened before she bounced as she climbed out of the tanked, helped by the med staff. She wrapped herself in a towel as Maggie asked Camille if she had anything on the girl. Camille smiled as she turned.

"Please my minions follow your queen to the conference room." She turned and headed up the stairs, followed by Maggie who smirked, while Cameron just laughed, Linus followed quickly as Kirsten rolled her eyes making her way to the conference room. Camille touched a few buttons before the screens held a picture of a girl.

"Yes that's the girl I saw in the stitch." Camille smiled and turned toward her captivated audience.

"Meet the adorable Aaliyah Marcel, age 11. She is a ward of the state, but a very wealthy ward of the state. Her adoptive mother died when she was 8 years old and her father walked away before she was even born. Her mother left her a load of money." She paused and pulled up a record next to her picture. "The school reports that she often goes missing on the weekends, but is always back in time for class. However, when they ask her, she always refuses to tell them about where she goes, even though for kids not in high school, they are not allowed to leave unless checked out by a guardian or on a school trip." Camille states as Fisher stands up. He thinks for a few seconds and comes to the conclusion they need to question this girls and that maybe she would relate to younger females.

"Camille, Kirsten, go pick her up, we need to know what she knows, and who her father is, can you guys pull up a record of who her birth mother is?" The two of them nod as Kirsten goes and changes while Camille put her things away, and told Fisher that there is no record of her birth parents anywhere. Linus states that he is going to map out earlier memories to see if they can see who he is working for, and asks for Cameron's help as he saw a few interesting things in the stitch when Kirsten saw the girl. Maggie and Fisher head out to the scene of the murder, to see if they could find any kind of evidence that would point them in a direction they haven't seen or thought of yet.

-...-

"I don't think she is going to trust us." Kirsten says as they sit in the parking lot a few hours later. Camille looks at her and smiles.

"Good thing you've become sensitive lately." Camille says as she opens the door with a smile of joy. "Let's go talk to the headmaster shall we." The two of them walk through the campus, straight to the building labeled administration.

"Hi, we would like to talk to Aaliyah Marcel." Kirsten said to the receptionist as the red head looked up at them over her glasses, as if they were toxic.

"Sorry, but outsiders can't just walk around our campus if they aren't related to one of the children, you will have to leave." She said as she looked away from them and called over the guards.

"Well this says we can, now go get her for us, or let us see your headmaster." Camille said as she flashed her badge. She loved this thing. The red head pressed her lips together tightly and pointed at a large door. "Thank you." Camille said with a large fake smile.

"So you would like to see Aaliyah, what business do you have with her?" The headmaster asked, Camille opened her mouth but was cut off by Kirsten as Kirsten told him it was none of his business, that he didn't need to worry she wasn't in trouble. He didn't like not knowing things and didn't like when people came wandering in, demanding to see one of his students.

"She is in class right now. Building 4, Algebra 2 with Mr. Slagle. Ms. Rin will take you there." Camille and Kirsten looked at each other impressed. They weren't even in Algebra 2 as an 11-year-old. They said thank you as the headmaster just brushed them off as they left the room.

"Well he was rude." Kirsten remarked.

"Now you know how you use to be." Camille smiled at her as Kirsten just sarcastically laughed, Camille thought she was clever. As they walked across campus they walked in silence and were told to wait as Ms. Rin knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, but may I see Aaliyah for a few minutes." They couldn't hear what was going on in class but they knew the girl was coming when they heard Ms. Rin say thank you.

"Aaliyah, these two would like to talk with you." Aaliyah stepped around Ms. Rin, looked at both of them, lingered a bit on their faces, before staring at Kirsten, as Ms. Rin walked away.

"Hi Aaliyah, I'm Camille and this is Kirsten and we are from the NSA, we would like to talk to you about the men who were trying to hurt you." Camille said in a sweet voice as she put her hands on her knees. "Will you come with us?" Camille asked as she put her hand out for Aaliyah to take, but the opposite of what Camille was hoping happened. Aaliyah took a step back and shook her head. "We don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." Aaliyah kept her eyes focused on Kirsten for a few seconds before they flashed over to Camille. She took another step back, turned and ran down the hallway.

"Well, that went well." Camille said as they headed after her. The girl was fast, but a child of 11 was not going to out run Camille. Aaliyah ran down the hall and turned right, opened a door and slid in. She needed to go back to the classroom and grab her stuff. There were important things in her backpack and she left it behind. When she heard the two run by she waited a few seconds before she moved again. Once she couldn't hear their footsteps, she ran back to the classroom, got her breathing under control and walked back in class.

"I'm sorry Mr. Slagle, but I have to go." She said as she grabbed her stuff, placed it in her bag and walked out. She then proceeded down the hallway calmly but only on the outside, on the inside she was freaking out a little. Once she made it out of the building she ran to the back marble wall and started to climb the vines, but let out a little yelp as Camille grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. Aaliyah struggled, tried to bring her elbow back to make contact with Camille's stomach, but Camille caught her arm.

"Child don't even try." Camille sat down bringing the child down with her. "Calm down, we don't want to hurt you, we know that bad people are after you, we want to protect you, please let us take you to a safe location." After a few minutes the fight started to die down but the fire behind her eyes stayed.

"Hey, I know it's hard to trust people after everything you have been through but please try." Kirsten pleaded with the girl, they were going to get nowhere with her if she didn't calm down. If her wall remained as high as it was. Camille slowly let go of the girl but held onto her hand in case she tried to run. She stood up, forcing the girl to stand with her. After a few second and realizing this girl wasn't going to try to run again, the three of them walked across and off campus towards Camille's car. The girl hesitated for a few moments when Camille opened the door.

"We can do this the easy way, where you get in the car by yourself or..." She was cut off when Aaliyah spoke up.

"Or what, we can do this the hard way, where you force me in the car in front of a bunch of students who just got out of class?" She said with a smirk as she climbed in the car. Camille shut the door behind the child, and walked to the drivers door, but looked at Kirsten before getting in.

"This is going super." Kirsten just shrugged. What could they do, when the girl seemed to only live her life in fear and distrust. When the two got in the car they looked back, but the girl was staring out the window, her backpack on her lap, secured by her arms with her headphones over her ears. Camille looked at her, then back at Kirsten and smiled. "I think I have an idea," and with that they were off, heading back to their lab.


End file.
